Come Away With Me
by spellmynameright
Summary: Set after Pandora's party, Emily & Naomi are finally becoming more comfortabl ewith each other... physically. Nice steamy story for Naomi/Emily fans. :


**A bit more slash from me! Bit more steamy this time. Set a while after Pandora's party. :)**

* * *

"Fucking hell Ems! Are you seriously gonna go out in that?" Katie exclaimed, watching the rain pound down on the drive outside their house. She turned back to Emily to see her pulling on her shoes, which were in no means appropriate for the weather.

"I have to Katie. It's important."

"Important? What is so fucking important that you have to go out in the rain? Wait… your not going out with that lezza are you?" Emily turned to her quickly, covering up any signs that what her sister had said was exactly what she was going to do.

"No! I mean, of course not… I'm going for a bit of surfin and turfin, a guy from college." She hoped her lie wasn't noticeable, but it was the only way she was going to get her sister off her back. Of course she was going out with Naomi. She was never going to miss an opportunity to be with her, not even if it was raining like it was now. She pulled on her only coat, a light summer jacket. She hadn't bothered to buy a new one for winter, as September had been abnormally warm this year.

"Nice one, do I know him?"

"Erm, no I don't think so." Emily shook her head, before turning to the door, and opening it up. She peered out, watching the streams of water run down her road, gathering at a drain outside her house.

"Wish me luck." She gathered her breath and stepped out, her foot immediately landing in a puddle.

"Shit." She mumbled.

"Yeah whatever…" Katie replied, already far more interested in getting back to her phone where her boyfriend Danny was waiting. She slammed the door, and flounced back upstairs.

"Fucking hell." Emily cursed, feeling the rain hit her hood at alarming force. She pulled the hood around her face more, stopping the cold chill reaching her face. Her cheeks were already turning rosy, and her right foot was already soggy, her sock soaked through. She carried on walking, turning right at the bottom of her road. Her visibility was slightly impaired as the amount of rain escaping from the sky was catastrophic. They were meeting by the bridge, over looking the canal. It was imprinted on her mind, especially as Naomi was the person who had asked her. Her face lit up with delight when she saw the picture of Naomi flash up on her phone, and her sexy, sultry voice leak through the speaker. She had agreed almost instantly and Naomi had laughed at her cute eagerness.

Emily's feet continued to step along the pavement, to an unknown rhythm, but it was faster than her normal walking pace, one, she wanted to get out of the rain as quickly as possible and two, she could not wait to see Naomi's face. She hadn't seen her for at least a week, as college had broken up for a half term, and Emily had being tagging along with her sister, much to her dismay. Her and Naomi had of course been keeping contact by text and the occasional call, but seeing each other in person was what they needed right now.

Emily gazed down at her watch; she was right on time as she approached the bridge. She could hear the heavy raindrops hitting against the metal, and occasional splashes as cars whizzed past her. She shuffled her feet, waiting, hoping that Naomi hadn't changed her mind. She shoved her hands in her pockets, and rustled around for a moment, gasping as she realised she had forgotten her phone. What if Naomi had tried to contact her? What if she was in trouble and really needed her help?

Her face contorted as she desperately searched all of her pockets just in case, but it was no use, it was at home, on her bed. A silent tear slipped down her face, unable to be seen as the rain poured down, filling her face with splashes and raindrops. She turned around, and looked over the canal waters, the drops making patterns in the still water, secretly hoping that Naomi was ok and she was going to turn up soon.

--

Emily sighed, and looked down at her watch noticing the time had progressed by 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Naomi. Her eyes were growing rapidly wetter at the thought of being stood up, and as the rain continued to pour, she just could not be fucked anymore. She turned back towards the direction of home, and quietly stepped away form their meeting place.

"Em!" She heard a distant call, hard to make out in the rain but a voice nonetheless. She turned towards the direction of the voice, squinting her eyes to try and recognize the person coming towards her.

"Ems! Don't go!" This time she recognised it, it was Naomi, the person she had been waiting for. Emily crossed her arms, trying to act angry, in a hope that Naomi would learn from her mistakes, but as she came into view, she couldn't help but smile at the 'drowned rat' look Naomi had going on. Her hair was pressed flat against her forehead, her clothes were soaked through, and she only had one shoe on. Strange.

"You are such a fucking idiot."

"What?" Emily tried to keep a straight face. She needed to be serious right now.

"Do you have your phone?" She shouted as she came to stand fully in front of Emily, tracing her features with her eyes.

"No.I…forgot it." She sulked and looked up.

"Have you been crying?"

"Of…of course not!" She protested, but then gave up as she spotted Naomi unconvinced face. "What…what did you… what did the text say?" She shivered a little, gazing down at her feet.

"I was asking you to come over to mine, it was raining pretty hard, and I have the house to myself…"

"You… did?" Naomi nodded and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come on, you must be fucking freezing you idiot." She joked and pulled her along with her.

--

They reached Naomi's front door, and the heat of their hands was starting to create friction. Delicious friction, a friction that was building up a feeling in each of their guts. Naomi opened the door with her key and they both stepped inside, the warmth immediately hitting their bodies. The windows in the hall had steamed up as their warm breaths contrasted with the cold air. Emily shivered a little bit, and began to peel of her coat that was already stuck to her body. As she began to rid herself of her shirt, she got her head stuck, much like Naomi did a few weeks back at Pandora's pyjama party. Naomi looked over at her struggling and decided to lend a hand.

"Come here, let me help." She chuckled, and ran her hands up under Emily's shirt to gently lift it from her. She smiled as she felt Emily shiver at the contact. The shirt was soon discarded and the blue bra underneath was capturing Naomi's attention as it stuck to Emily's petite body. She let go of the shirt, dropping it to floor blow her, before leaning forward a little, and reaching for the belt that was holding Emily's skirt up, slowly she pulled it out, watching as the fabric just fell from her tiny waist and bundled at her feet. She daintily stepped out of it, and leant forward, daringly placing a longing kiss on Naomi's lips, before pulling back and stepping even closer to her wet through body. She giggled as she tried to peel the wet t-shirt from her body, but it was getting stuck to her warm skin. Naomi helped her along, taking her wet shorts off, and stepping out of them, stumbling into Emily. She chuckled once again, and looked around, noticing the downstairs bathroom door open. She smirked to herself and Emily saw this, raising her eyebrow as a now underwear clad Naomi sauntered off into the open bathroom. Emily slowly followed her through, and swallowed hard as she heard the shower turn on. Shower. Warm water. Naomi. Naked. Her mind was reeling and she honestly couldn't think straight as she entered the bathroom to see Naomi unhooking her bra. She stopped and her eyes went wide as, holding on to her breasts, Naomi leant down and pulled of her matching underwear. "Oh my fucking god…" Emily whispered, watching as Naomi climbed into the warm water, moaning as it hit her skin. Emily licked her lips a little and walked right in, studying the silhouette through the distorted glass.

"So are you coming in then lezza?" Naomi shouted over the shower jets, causing Emily to almost jump out of her skin. Emily regained her composure, and stepped into the shower with a naked Naomi. She gazed down her back, her very sexy back and over her perfectly peachy bum. Naomi noticed the presence and turned around.

"Nope. No underwear. I get naked, you get naked, and that's the rules."

"Whose rules?"

"My fucking rules. Now, come on, off."


End file.
